The New Spider
by WebofShadows
Summary: Robert Garrety is an average, everyday guy but his life is forever changed once the new spider comes around.


The New Spider

Prolouge 1.

By the time I had finally stopped running I was in the middle of nowhere. The town I was in was in a heavily wooded place. _Central Park, maybe? _I thought trying to figure out just where the hell I was. The trouble is, I've been to Central Park many times with Jenna, but this looks nothing like it. I wander around some more to find somewhere to sleep. Something drips on my head, another drip and then more. _Great, rain._ I think as I walk towards the town beside these trees trying to avoid the rain. I Knock on the door to a bar. they were closed but I hoped that there was somebody in there. No one. I move towards an alleyway and found an old abandoned kiosk stand or something. Holding an old newspaper over m head I try to make something to sleep in. I managed to build a makeshift bed and roof from the rubble, it dosen't work very well but it will do for now until morning. I lay down on my jacket for some comfort but as I hear a noise behind me. I turn to see what it was. "Hold it right there, kid." said the man that had managed to sneak up behind me as he held a gun to the back of my head three more shadows appeared from the blur of the rain. As they moved closer I could see they were holding weapons as well. The largest one walked towards me with some kind of twisted smile but I guess it would be diffcult to smile with a scar like he had. The scar looked like he had been attacked by something big, something really big. He must have been the leader. He walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "What's ya business here?" he said. I just stared at him, I couldn't move I was terrified. "If you don't answer my boys and I will make you answer." He said with a chuckle, then he beckoned to one of his partners, His friend put a knife in his outsretched hand. While he He held the knife against my throat hard enough to draw blood but not enough to do too much damage. It was cold, so cold that even in this rain I could feel the frigid steel of the blade pressing onto me. . "Well, are you gonna answer us?" he said but this time more impatiently." Well, if you ain't gonna speak then I guess you won't need that tounge of yours then, do ya punk?" he continued to threatened me but I still wouldn't speak. He seemed fed up with me "Since I'm having no luck with him, you try." He said to his friend with that smile. He threw me down and gave the knife back to one of his guys and said "Take the answer from him." the man smiled when he heard this and he started walking towards me. I was just so. . . so angry I don't know why I was so angry. I felt. . . detached, numb in a way. When the man attempted to stab me, sparks flew as the knife hit the wall that was behind me. I was leaning against the alleywall behind him in the blink of an eye. He and the others looked confused and then terrified as they realized where I was and how I got there. The boss wasn't as shocked as the rest but he was still pretty startled. I was more afraid than they were. I was fast it seemed, really fast. One of the goons snapped out of his trace and came at me again with the knife, I panicked and threw a punch at him, to my amazement he flew across the damn alley and landed on the wall with a loud thud. The other guys saw this and ran, I tried running after him but my hand was stuck to the brick wall. I lifted it and saw some sticky material was coming out of my hands the big guy picked up the wounded guy and ran saying " He's one of 'em." They started to back away slowly and then started to run away altogether. Everything went black after that.

Chapter 1.

I look around the lobby of my apartment building for my girlfriend, she must have gone ahead of me, I think as I move toward the mailboxes. I look around the room and groan as I see Brent. Brent is the only person I could honestly say I hated, and of course he is right there in front of stairs, anticipating my arrival. I walk over my mailbox trying to seem oblivious to the fact he is standing there staring at me and opened it. There's not much in it but I take my time going through them, hoping he'll get impatient and give up, He dosen't so I'm forced to confront him. Damn it, I think to myself as I look at down, another one, I think as I look at an eviction notice. I walk towards the stairs still looking at the notice. I just keep looking downward as if I didn't notice him. My foot makes it to the first step but his arm blocks me from continuing my path. I look up at him with an irritated look and asked him to move. "Why should I?" he says with a smirk and pushed me back a little. "Because that's my apartment up there, you know that, Brent." I said, He seemed amused from my obvious irritaion at him. "Can you please move out of the way?" I say in an anxious voice. He smiles and says "Why don't you make me, Garrety?" I try and reason but when that dosen't work I try to step to the side and get past but he cuts me off yet again. "I said make me." he says again. This time when he says it he gives me a rougher push to send his message more thoroughly. I winced as I hit the ground. "Please, dude I just want to go home." I plead as he grabs the collar of my shirt "Come on, fight back" He says as he punches me in the side of my face. Come on, Garrety, fight don't be such a pussy!" he says while playing Whack-a-mole with my eye sockets. "Please man stop!" I keep pleading when I finally snap. "I've had enough of your shit, Brent!" I remove the hold he has on my collar with a twist of the arm and I hold it in a submission lock. "Careful, what you wish for." I say as my girlfriend steps into view. "Oh my god!" she exclaims as she runs toward me and Brent. She pushes Brent away and grabs me. "What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy bastard!?" She yells at him calling him every vulgar word she could think of. All he does is just laugh and walk away. She then turned her attention to me her expression much more pleasent but still full of concern and anger. "Are you okay?" It sometimes scares me how fast she can turn from blisteringly argry to deadly calm. She definitly was the most level-headed girl I've ever met. She was unrivaled in her beauty as well, the type of person only found in stories or fairy tale. "Yeah" I say I gather my things that were knocked down by the asshole nextdoor. "Let me just get my stuff and I'll meet you upstairs." When I reached for my phone, I looked down and I saw a small red puddle, _blood_, then two more drops fell. My hand went to my nose and felt more blood. I had better clean this up before Jenna sees this or she'll go ballistic. She turned around and walked up the stairs. Once I gather my belongings I make my way upstairs. As I stop at the first step I realized my glasses were gone. When I turned around I saw Brent standing there twirling the glasses in his hands. "You've got a very forgetful mind, Garrety.", He says with a smug look. "Dude you've had your fun, please just give me my damn glasses." I demand, I am fed up with this asshole. He just smiles and acts suprised. "Oh, you mean these?" He gestures at my glasses "Well, why didn't you say so?" He walks toward me with them and throws it on the ground at my feet. Damn it! I squat to pick up the pieces after them damage was done. When I looked up after I was done he was gone. I pick up a broken peice of what looked like a tiny jar along with the wreckage, after I examine it I shrug it off, _damn this is gonna be hard to fix_, I think as I start walking up the stairs when I suddenly get a shiver._ What the hell? _"Shit, that hurt!" I yell when there was a sudden, sharp pain in my hand. I quickly look at the wound. Fucking spider. I think, I used to be batshit paranoid about spiders back when I was a kid but that was a long time ago. I'll have to have a doctor look at it later. I make my way upstairs as I think on what happened, when I arrived at the door, it was open with Jenna standing there in the doorway looking at me with arms crossed. "Detour?" she asked with a smile but it soon dissapeared when she saw the broken pair of glasses in my hands. "What happened" she was about to say as I hurry past her, and went to my workdesk. I lay the peices on the desk and went about trying to find a way to fix it. I started by trying to put it together to see what was damaged. luckily not much of the glass was broken, a small portion of it was cracked but it wasn't destroyed. I search the place for some supplies, damn it, just my luck, All out. I'll have to add that to the list. I fight the urge to throw the glasses across the room. I'm confused, I'm never this angry even after my encounters with Brent. I was about to go when I felt hands around my shoulders. "Are you gonna be okay?" she asks me, she looks at the ruined glasses, "Well, at least it wasn't all broken." she said trying to reassure me. "It's okay, I'll buy another pair in the morning.", "Those were my father's."I say as I turned towards her I said "I love you." I kiss her. "I love you, too" she says as we hug, kissing. I rise out of my chair. Suddenly I finally get out of my anger-funk and got a much different feeling, a very different feeling. I start kissing her neck and cheek. My hand caressing her cheek while I move my hand from her face through her hair, my other hand returns to her lower back and ventures south, that's when she smiled. My hand runs down her side, down her hip as I lift her leg to my side. I lift her up and carry her towards our bedroom. Although the day was a dream the night was worse. I was not rested at all. I woke up on the floor fully clothed feeling as if I had been up all night, exhausted to the point where it was hard to move. My legs and arms where weak and shaky. Strange sensations manifested around my body, the bottoms of my hands and feet were tingling as if they had fallen asleep, my wrist joints became so sore it hurt just to move them. To top it off I had the migraine of a lifetime. "Jenna?" I say sitting down at the bar in the kitchen while she make herself some coffee.,"Yeah?" she replies without turning her head, "How did you sleep?" I ask laying my head on my hands, not exactly sure how to ask this question without her looking at me funny. "I slept pretty well actually considering what happened earlier that night." I chuckle a little as she walks over to me. "Are you okay?" she asked with a concered look on her face. She sat a mug of coffee in front of me as she sat down waiting for my answer. "Well, I"ve had better mornings." I say with a small frown. I pick up the hot coffee and bring it close to my mouth, but I'm stopped when I hear a loud knock on the door. "Who could that be?" asked Jenna as she walked toward the door with her head cocked to the side. I get up out of the chair and walk over to the door frame crossing my arms. She looks back at me, confused after looking through the peephole, she mouths, _Its the cops!_ The knocking continues until she finally opens the door. "Ms. Hatford?" asked the police officer at the door. "Yes?" "We need to see a 'Mr. Robert Garrety', do you know anyone by that name, miss?" the officer asked her. "Yeah, I'm her boyfriend." I say standing next to Jenna "Why do you need to see me?" the officer looked at me and said," We're investigating the murder of Brent Kenneth, you were the last to speak with him, and according to reports gathered that last conversation involved some fists flying." Jenna looked at the cops wide-eyed and opened-mouthed. "Are you saying he killed him?" she says slightly panicked at this idea. "Are you insane?", "He couldn't kill anybody!" Jenna was furious She continues to yell at the officers until she thinks she got her point across. "Settle down, Miss." he says, "we're not saying anything of the sort, we only want to find out who did it and right now your boyfriend is the prime suspect." he says with a grim expression.

to be continued...


End file.
